Songstress in the snow
by marinatte-sakura
Summary: Sakura was singing and sasuke was admiring her... pls read i suck at Summary SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Dance in the snow**

 **A/N:** Hi readers this is my first one-shot fanfic pls no flame and R&R btw in this fanfic Sasuke family didn't die and Sakura has a older sister . and I'm so obsessed with sasusaku anyway enjoy!

Uchiha Family Household

"oh its snowing" as Mikoto said to her sons

"really it doesn't snow much in Konoha" Itachi begin the oldest son in the family said "right Sasuke?"

"hn" Sasuke the youngest son said

"can u really say nothing but 'hn' " Itachi said

"hn" Sasuke said to his brother smirking

"hey Sasuke why don't you go out and play in the snow" Mikoto said to her youngest son

"I'm not a kid anymore mum" Sasuke said to his mum

'knock' 'knock'

"I'll get it" as Itachi get up and open the door

"oh, Sakura what brings you here? " Itachi ask Sakura

"I wanted ask Sasuke-kun if he wanted to play in the snow with me and naruto ?" Sakura said

"hm, hold on Sasuke do u want to go play in the snow with Sakura and Naruto ?" as Itachi shout to Sasuke

"no!" Sasuke shout back to Itachi

"Well you heard what he said" as Itachi told Sakura

"ohh ok then but if he changes his mind tell him we will be at the hilltop" as Sakura run off

Itachi closed the door

"why didn't you go play with them little brother ?" as Itachi walk back to the living room

"because its childish " as Sasuke continue watching TV

"ohh now that I remember Sakura always sing when there's snow " a Mikoto said as she sat down on the sofa in the living room

" what do u mean 'sing' " as Sasuke sat up from lying down and look at his mum

"well you do know that Sakura-chan has a older sister right ? " as both her son nod their head

"its sort of a tradition in the Haruno family , the daughter of the family will sing when it songs but once they are married their children will sing instead and now that Lillian-chan(Sakura sister, my OC) is married its Sakura turn to sing" as she told the story to her sons

"hn" both of their son said

'I'm going out for a while mum " as Sasuke went to grab his coat

"where are you going? " as Mikoto as her son

"he wants to hear Sakura-chan sing right little bother" as itachi smirked at Sasuke

"No, I just want to go out for a walk " as Sasuke turn away to avoid their family seeing Sasuke blushing

"you should be true to your feeling little brother" Itachi told his little brother

" I didn't know that my son like Sakura-chan" as Mikoto teased her youngest son

"MUM!" as Sasuke shout to his mum

"ok I give up but its about time you tell Sakura-chan how you feel" as Mikoto told her son

"I will tonight" as Sasuke whispered to himself

"what did you say?" as Mikoto didn't manage to hear it

"nothing, I'm going out now" as Sasuke went out of the house

"they are at the hilltop" before his little brother closed the door

"thanks" as Sasuke shout to his brother

 _After Sasuke reach to the hilltop he heard someone singing_

"hn" as Sasuke went to a tree and hid to see who was singing and to avoid people noticing him

 _Surechigau mainichi ga fuete yuku keredo otagai no kimochi wa itsumo soba ni iru yo_

Sasuke notice a certain pink-haired person singing and notice it was Sakura

 _Futari aenakute mo heiki da nante tsuyogari iu kedo tameiki majiri ne_

Sasuke was memorise by Sakura's beautiful singing voice and didn't not that his family was watch

 _Sugite yuku kisetsu ni oitekita takaramono taisetsu na PIISU no kaketa PAZURU da ne shiroi yuki ga machi ni yasashiku tsumoru you ni ARUBAMU no kuuhaku wo enbu umete shimaou_

 _Furitsumoru sabishisa ni makete shimaisou de tada hitori fuan na hibi sugoshiete mo_

Sasuke jump down off the tree and stand behind sakura but sakura didn't notice and continue singing

 _Daijoubu dayo tte kata wo tataite anata wa egao de genki wo kureru ne tatoe hanaretteite mo sono kotoba ga aru kara kokoro kara shiawase to ieru fushigi da ne awai yuki ga watashi no hisoka na omoi komete junpaku no ARUBAMU no PEEJI somete kureru_

Sasuke slowly walked closer to Sakura without Sakura noticing

 _Sugite yuku kisetsu ni oitekita takaramono taisetsu na PIISU no kaketa PAZURU da ne shiroi yuki ga machi ni yasashiku tsumoru you ni ARUBAMU no kuuhaku wo zenbu umete shimaou_

As Sakura finished she heard footsteps and turn around only to see Sasuke standing behind her

"S..S..Sasuke-kun were you here the whole time?" as Sakura turned red

"yea I didn't know you had a beautiful voice" as Sasuke turn away blushing

"yea it runs in the family " as Sakura turned red

 _After a few minute of silence_

"say Sakura do you like anyone" Sasuke ask Sakura

"umm" as Sakura didn't know what to say

"tell me the truth" as Sasuke look straight into Sakura eyes

 **A/N: wow straight forward much**

"ummm I like you Sasuke-kun" as Sakura turned really red

"good 'coz I like you too " as Sasuke went to hug Sakura

Then when the break apart they kiss under the snow and after a minute of the kiss they break apart and started walking home after they were home their parents ask how was the kiss both blushed and told them what happen

 **After a few years later …**

"mum, can u sing for us again" as a little girl went to hug her mother

"ok but we have to go eat dinner first" as Sakura told to her daughter Sayuri

"ok" as they went to the dine room as they were eating they heard the door open sayuri and Sakura went to the door

"welcome back, Father" as Sayuri went to bear hug his father

"welcome back, Dear how was the mission?" as Sakura went to kiss Sasuke on the cheek

"it went well but at least I get 3 week off thanks to dobe" as he went to kiss his wife on the forehead

" hmm lets have dinner I bet you are starving" as the family went to eat dinner and had a great time

 **The End**

So how was it was it bad pls R&R and no flame pls

I'm thinking of making more sasusaku what do u think pls tell me that all

Song used is : White Album 2 - White Album by Setsuna Ogiso 


End file.
